Always Watching
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Haruka was always watching Rin, even when the other male didn't know it.


**A/N: So, I remembered that Haruka had been shown actually drawing in the last episode when they were trying to recruit members. So naturally, I decided that I wanted to do an artist AU with Haruka and Rin.**

**Because why not?**

**Pairing: RinHaru**

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime**

* * *

"Draw me like one of your french girls, Haru~"

Haruka stopped drawing for a moment, staring at his sketchbook before slowly lifting his gaze up. His eyebrow was raised in question, not quite sure what to say. What was he supposed to say when someone said something so cheesy, cliche, and idiotic? And given the fact that this was Rin, he had no idea what to expect from him when he had said that. So, when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of him with a white sheet that barely covered body - Haruka knew it was long enough to cover his entire body, Rin probably just didn't care enough to be modest - he sighed and returned his attention back towards his sketchbook. Perhaps if he ignored him, he would end up going away so he could finish his sketch. That was a pleasant thought.

But of course, this was Rin that he was talking about. He was too stubborn to accept being ignored. A few seconds of silence passed by before the red-head ended up getting annoyed and let out a soft growl in warning. Ceasing his sketching for the second time, Haruka looked back up at Rin, eyebrow raised yet again. "What?" he asked in a bored tone.

Huffing indignantly, Rin clutched tighter at the sheet. "I want you to draw me."

"...No," Haruka said after a moment of silence, resuming his sketching.

It wasn't that he didn't want to draw Rin. Actually, it was the exact opposite. He wouldn't mind drawing Rin at all. But the request, while endearing, was very sudden. And usually when Rin's decisions were sudden, they were often made with rash mentality. So, he was curious as to why Rin wanted to model for him all of a sudden. He wasn't the kind of person who could sit for an extended period of time without something to do. So, he rejected his request. At least, until he heard his reasoning. Which he knew that Rin would end up giving to him without him asking.

A snarl left Rin's mouth and before Haruka could do anything to react, he found his sketchbook being flung out of his hand and across the room. He stared at his book for a moment with a blank expression. Haruka clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes a bit. Well, he was annoyed now. He was used to Rin's temper, but that didn't mean that he appreciated having his sketchbook chucked across the room. Sighing loudly, he turned his attention to Rin and glared at the other male. The red-head was fuming silent, face slowly becoming red with irritation. However, none of that really mattered to Haruka. He had seen the other male mad before. This was nothing new to him. So, he found that he could do nothing but sigh at Rin's temper before sitting back and staring at him.

"Why do you want me to draw you?" he asked. It was a bit of a sudden request and not something that he ever made a habit of asking for. In fact, Rin had never asked for him to draw him.

A scoff left Rin's mouth and he looked at Haruka as though he was insulted by the question. However, that didn't deter Haruka at all. He continued to stare at the red-head expectantly for several moments before Rin finally threw his hands up and groaned. "Because you drew that other guy!"

Haruka's other eyebrow flew up as well and he stared at Rin with mild shock. He wasn't quite sure what to say in response. He knew who Rin was talking about, of course. He just hadn't thought that he would get so...upset over that.

Just a couple days ago, Haruka had finished one of his art pieces with Makoto. Makoto was a childhood friend of his and he regularly came over to pose for some of his pieces. It was nothing new and Rin knew this. Usually, he just drew sketches of his friend in his sketchbook for practice. But this time around, he had decided to go ahead and finally make an official piece of his friend, since Makoto often took time out of his schedule to help him out. It was just a small project for himself, but it ended up taking well over a week to finish.

It had been a simple design, with Makoto naked, his bottom half covered in a sheet. It was a horribly cliched concept, but he had never actually drawn anything of the concept before. And he was up for trying new art projects. And for the most part, it had turned out pretty good. He had planned to give it to his friend afterward, but Makoto gently turned down his gift, telling him that he should keep it. As he said, it would be a waste to give him such a beautiful art piece.

So in a way, that might explain why Rin was suddenly so interested in modeling for him. However, it was still a stupid reason. Rin had never once showed any interest in his art, even when Makoto was around posing for him. There hadn't ever been a sign of jealousy between the two males. And now, Rin was suddenly coming up to him with a sheet and demanding for him to draw him.

It was a bit amusing and pathetic to Haruka.

Humming, Haruka stood up and brushed past Rin, leaning over to pick up his sketchbook. As much as he loved Rin, his answer could wait a few moments while he checked his sketchbook. He made sure that the pages weren't damaged when it had been thrown. He really didn't want to have to end up redoing any of his sketches if that were the case. But thankfully, everything seemed fine, for the most part. The cover was bent a bit, but it was nothing serious.

Frowning, Haruka turned his attention back towards Rin, who was still clutching onto the sheet. He recognized the stubborn look on his face that told him that he wouldn't be letting this go until he got his way. He often wore that expression whenever they had an argument. It just made him want to just walk away. But as much as he wanted to tell Rin that he wouldn't be drawing him just because of his jealousy, there was something holding back.

There had always been a part of Haruka that had been interested in Rin on an artistic level, even before they had been dating. His facial expression was always peculiar to Haruka and had prompted him to try and sketch it whenever he was able to. The way that Rin's hair fell in his face, his sharp teeth and how they glinted in the light...he was strange. Strange in the best way possible.

"Alright," Haruka said finally, sighing softly. "I'll draw you, but you do whatever I say during the sessions." He did have limits to Rin's antics and there was no way that he'd be putting up with them while he was drawing him.

He wasn't a masochist, after all.

* * *

As it turned out, even when Rin was following everything that he was saying, he still found a way to be insufferable.

"Rin, lift the sheet up- _Not over your torso, you idiot!_" Haruka snapped.

A smug grin came to Rin's face as he let the sheet trail back down to where it was supposed to go. This was exactly what he had been trying to stop, but of course, Rin had to be a jackass who liked to play around too much. It grated on his nerves and made it harder for him to sketch him. He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the second and he had to take a moment to calm down before he ended up snapping his pencil in two.

Haruka took in several deep breaths, shutting his eyes so that he could concentrate on his breathing. Thankfully, he was quick to calm down when he was angered, so it only took a few moments to calm himself down. Once his mind was blank and the annoyance in his veins had calmed down to a dull roar, he moved his hand back up to the canvas, starting up with his sketching again. His eyes flickered back and forth between the canvas and Rin. The basic sketch was already starting to look just like the other male. His red hair was falling limply on his head, having just gotten out of the shower about an hour or so ago. The shadows on his chest made his abs much more prominent, which made them much easier to draw. The way that the sheet hung suggestively over the dip in his hips and across his legs made Haruka swallow for a moment before quickly collecting himself.

Although, Haruka would never admit to openly staring at Rin in a sexual manner out loud. Rin would get a bloated ego before distracting him even further from the art piece.

A few minutes of silence passed by, the only sound coming from the scratches of the pencil on canvas. Neither he nor Rin said anything to each other, too caught up in whatever thoughts were going on in their minds. The calmness of the moment overcame Haruka for a moment and he allowed himself to slip into a bit of a daze. Everything seemed to narrow around Rin and the canvas. There were very few moments when Haruka was able to concentrate like this, and it made him very pleased.

Eyes flickering up to Rin, Haruka found himself lingering on his boyfriend's face for a moment. There was a soft expression on his face. It was an expression that he didn't normally see except for when they were completely alone and relaxed. It was an expression that Haruka secretly loved and tried sketching out while Rin wasn't watching.

There actually was a lot that Haruka loved sketching while Rin wasn't watching. He probably had several sketchbooks dedicated just to Rin (he said several because he had lost count after a while). His body, his face, everything about him and what he did. Whether he was just sitting or sleeping, Haruka liked to draw him. But he didn't tell Rin that, because he liked having something just for himself. If Rin knew what he did, he would surely tease him over it and perhaps even pay more attention to him when he was sketching him.

He didn't want that. He liked being able to sketch Rin candid, after all. It made that drawings much more natural.

"My legs are getting sore," Rin complained a few minutes later, head flopping back against the couch.

Sighing, Haruka placed his pencil down and stretched in his spot. "Okay. Go and walk around for a bit. But I need you back here to I can finish the sketch."

A hum left Rin's mouth before he wandered off somewhere. However, Haruka didn't pay any attention to where his boyfriend ended up going. Instead, his gaze was locked on what he had been drawing for the past hour or so. Just sitting there, he could already spot a few mistakes, idiotic mistakes that he really shouldn't be making. But thankfully, they were minor enough to fix once Rin got back.

So caught up in staring at the canvas until his eyes starting burning, he didn't hear Rin's soft footsteps as he entered the room again until he felt hands rubbing his shoulders. Breath hitching, Haruka snapped his head up to find Rin staring at the sketch with slightly wide eyes.

"This is really good...," he said softly, still staring at the canvas.

Haruka hummed and looked back at the sketch, frowning slightly. He wouldn't say that it's that good. He's drawn other things of Rin that were much better. But he didn't say that out loud.

"I guess. But I'm not finished yet," he murmured, picking up his pencil and eraser before erasing a stray line.

Rin just huffed softly before bending over, grabbing a hold of Haruka's chin. He forcibly turned his head to look in his direction and pulled him into a kiss. Haruka's shoulders tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and leaning forward a bit. Rin hummed happily before moving away, pecking the other male's lips and staring at him.

"Maybe I should start modeling for you from now on. I like when all your attention is on me," Rin said softly in Haruka's ear before he straightened up and walked back to the couch to take his pose again.

A faint smile came to Haruka's face and he ducked his head down a bit. _"Idiot. My attention is always on you,"_ he thought to himself before he let his gaze move up to Rin.

* * *

**A/N: I like when Haruka secretly watches Rin. Or anybody in general. **


End file.
